


The Guardian

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: AU, Coffeefic, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Her perşembe saat 15:00 de iki adam karşılıklı masalarda kahve içerler, bir gün sarışın olan geç kalır, konuşmaya başlarlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Kahverengi saçlara sahip bir adam, kotunun üzerinde keten beyaz bir gömlek ve özellikle karıştırılmış gözüken saçlarıyla diğer kahve evlerinden daha sesli olan kahve evine girer. Kasanın arkasında mavi gözleri başka dünyadan geldiğini söyleyen yakışıklı bir genç gülümseyerek keten gömlekli adama ilerideki masayı işaret eder.

Aden her zamanki masasına oturup saçlarını eliyle bastırmaya çalışırken Daren kahvesini önüne koyar. Genç adam uzanarak onun saçlarını bastırırken Aden ona gülümser.

“İki şekerli kahven Aden. Ve saçlarını bastırmak hiçbir zaman işe yaramayacak.”

Aden yüzünü buruşturup gözlerini kapıya diker. Daren bunun “git” demek olduğunu bilecek kadar deneyimli bir arkadaş kasasının başına geri döner. Aden saatine bakıp yanında getirdiği kitabı açar, kahve evinde yüksek müzikle o dinlendirici kadın şarkısını söylemeye devam eder.

Bir saat sonra Aden’ın dinlendirici kadın olarak tanımladığı müzisyen daha yavaş şarkılara geçmiş, Aden kitabının ortalarına gelmiştir ama beklediği adam her Perşembe saat 15.00 de olduğu gibi gelmemiştir. Sanki tüm kahve evi onu bekliyordur, ama genç adam gelmemiştir.

 

4 haftadır her Perşembe günü aynı saatte sarışın bir adam kahve evine geliyor, tek şekerli büyük boy kahvesini alıp Aden’ın karşısındaki masaya oturuyor, mavi gözleriyle Aden’ı izleyip gidiyordur. İlk 2 hafta bunu tek fark eden kişi başka dünyadan gelen gözlü Daren olmuş, sonra Aden ve diğer çalışanların fark etmesiyle haftalık bir eğlenceye dönmüştür. Dinlendirici kadın bile sarışın adam her geldiğinde aynı şarkıyı söylüyordur. 

Sarışın adam Aden’ın koruyucusu olmak istiyordur, aşkı, meleği, arkadaşı, hayatı… O mavi gözleri aşk dolu bakıyordur. Aden bunları Daren ve dinlendirici kadından duyduğu her seferinde gülüyor, hayatının aşkını bu gürültülü kahve evinde bulursa, düğününü burada yapacağını söylüyordur.

Ama bu hafta gelmemiştir sarışın adam… Saat 17.00 olduğunda Aden tanıdık şarkıyı duyar, gözlerini kitabından kaldırdığında sarışın adamın her haftanın aksine bugün takım elbisesiyle değil de aynı Aden gibi bir kot ve gömlekle geldiğini gördüğünde şaşırır. Sarışın adam Daren’dan kahvesini alırken Aden onu izler.

Genç adam ilerleyip Aden’ın masasına oturduğunda Aden gözlerini onun gözlerine kaldırır.

“Bugün kahvemi şekersiz aldım.”  
“Affedersin?”  
“Ben keyifli olduğumda şekerli şeyler severim. Bugün acı kahve içiyorum.”  
“Ben, ben anlamadım?”  
“İşten istifa ettim, ailemden kimsem yok ve canım sıkılıyor. Şu sıkıcı hayatımda bir aydır var olan güzel tek şey sensin ve konuşmak istiyorum. Sürekli kitap okuyorsun, okuyacağına benle konuşsan olmaz mı? Şarap yapımından daha heyecanlı bir şeyler anlatabilirim?”

Aden kitabını ve açık ağzını kapatıp mavi gözlü adama bakar. Genç adam ciddi gözüküyordur. Kahvesinin acı kokusu burnuna kadar geliyordur, bellidir kötü bir gündür ve ilk kez birisi kötü bir gün için Aden’la konuşmak istediğini söylemiştir. Aden kendini başını sallarken bulur.

“Aslında anlatılacak bir şey değil bilirsin. Mutlu bir evlilik, güzel bir eş, güzel bir çocuk, iyi kazandıran bir iş, ev, araba… Her şeyim vardı. Sonra bir gün eşimle olan sevgimiz bitti, kızım büyüdü, iş yeri karıştı. Kendimi New York’a taşınırken buldum. Başarılı bir adamım iş bulmak zor olmadı. Sonra işten çıkarken bu kahve evini gördüm, seni gördüm. Bilmiyorum sanki NY değil ama sen yeni başlangıçtın.”  
“Gerçekten ne demek istediğini anlamıyorum. İsmini bile bilmiyorum.”  
“James, adım James Sinclair.”  
“Aden, Aden Renald.”  
“Tanıştığımıza sevindim Aden.”

Sarışın adam bütün konuşma boyunca gözlerini Aden’ın gözlerinden ayırmadan konuşmuştur. Aden yorgun bir adam, ama karşısındaki adam ona yeni bir şans gibi duruyor ve sebebini bilmez bir şekilde kendine çekiyordur. Aden kontrolsüz bir adam olmamış, asla davranmamışken bir an için uzanıp karşısındaki dudakları kendi dudaklarıyla hapseder. Sarışın adam sakin onu öper, Aden’ın onu tatmasına izin verirken Aden içinde oluşan hissin gerçek mi yoksa sihir mi olduğunu bilemez ama bu adamı asla bırakmayacağını hisseder. Belki de gerçekten ilk kez koruyucusunu bulmuştur.


End file.
